The One Who Changed Everything
by Charmed4eva05
Summary: Winry now knows the truth about her parents' death, but what will she do now? Should she hate and punish the one who killed them, or should she forgive and fall in love with him?
1. Confusing Thoughts

Hey there! This is my first story so I hope everyone will like it. Criticism is welcomed. There should be more stories of winry&roy cuz it's a great couple. This story is rated: T.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist and the characters in it. Sigh

The One Who Changed Everything

Chapter one: confusing thoughts

_What should I do?_ That was the question that kept going over and over in Winry's mind. She came with a purpose to Central, which was to confront Roy Mustang about her parents' death. But after having a small talk with Riza Hawkeye on the train ride, it changed everything. _Why must I be confused? He killed my parents. I should march up to him and yell at him and loose all the emotions I've had about my parents' death and dump it all on him. But now that I know that he did it because it was a command, I don't know what to do. Why can't this be simple? _Winry thought frustrated. The more she thought about what she is going to do, the more confused she got. _Grrrr, I need some fresh air. _With that, Winry left the Hues' Home.

_Ahh, that's much better_ Winry thought when a gust of wind past by. _I definitely needed to get out of the house, I was stuffed up. _Looking around, she saw many military people walking by. Walking into a park, she saw a little girl playing ball with her parents. Seeing that, she suddenly lost the clam and relaxed feeling and started to feel sad and depressed. _God, how I miss you mom and dad. _Walking deeper into the park, she saw a lake. Winry suddenly got tired so she layed on a tree. _Wow this place is so beautiful _she thought when looking at her surroundings. Soon enough, she got sleepy and decided to take a nap. When she woke up, it was starting to get dark. _Wow, time flew by quickly; it was 12:30 when I feel asleep. _While stretching her arms and legs, she noticed a shadow hovering over her. Slowly she looked up. She gasped when she saw who it was. _Mustang!_

Please Review! I know it's short but it'll get longer by each chapter. Should I continue or is this a lost cause?


	2. The first confrontation

Hey! I know, I'm so sorry for taking a long time to update. I just had a lot of stuff happening at once and also I had writer's block. I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. It means a lot to me. Now onward to the next Chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters.

The One Who Changed Everything

Chapter 2: The first confrontation

At first Winry didn't know what to think. There in front of her, was Colonel Roy Mustang also known as The Flame Alchemist. Also known as the man who killed her parents. _Why is he here?_ Winry asked to herself. The both of them looked at each others eyes. Finally, what seemed liked an eternity to Winry, he looked away. 'It was a fine day, wasn't?' asked Roy with a monotone voice. Winry didn't know how to answer. _Come on Winry, say something. You probably look like an idiot just standing and looking dumbfounded. Just reply with a quick and easy answer. _'I guess' said Winry sounding uncaring. More silence surrounded them. After ten minutes of quiet, Winry got annoyed and snapped. 'Was there something you needed or are you just here to annoy me?' she asked in an annoyed voice.

At first Roy looked surprised by her tone of voice but then quickly regained himself. 'I was just walking around the park, thinking, when I saw you sleeping. I thought I should wake you up since it's dark and someone crazy might see you and do something to you'. 'Oh' said Winry in a quiet voice. _He didn't want anything bad happening to me. He cares about me_. Thought Winry. Suddenly her face started feeling hot. _Oh no! Am I blushing!_ Roy looked up to see Winry's face pink. 'Are you ok?' asked Roy in a worried tone. Winry looks up, and seeing his face, made her blush even more. _Why am I blushing? For gods sake, this is Roy Mustang, the man who killed my parents. He's a murderer. He's a cute murderer. _Gasp! 'I can't believe I just thought of that' said Winry under her breath. 'Excuse me?' asked Roy. 'I didn't hear what you just said'. Looking the other direction, Winry said 'It's nothing, I'm fine. I gotta go'. With that Winry runs. 'Wait Winry! You are going the wrong way.' yelled Roy, running after her.

Winry ran as fast as she could. She didn't even notice that the trees were getting thicker and thicker, and that it was getting darker and darker. Finally, she stops when she is out of breath. _I can't believe I just thought Roy is cute. He is not. He's the opposite of cute. He's ugly. He's repulsive. Oh who am I kidding, he's really good looking. But I can't think of him that way. He destroyed my family. He is the one who changed everything._

When Winry finally caught her breath, she finally noticed her surroundings. 'Where am I?' Looking around, all she see is tall thick trees. Also it is darker than when she was with Roy. She also noticed that she doesn't know where see just came from. _Damn. I just had to run to the forest. Well I better start walking or I'll never find my way back_. After just taking three steps, Winry heard a noise behind her. She quickly looked back. There was nothing there. _It was probably nothing. _When she started walking again, she heard a voice. "Well, well, well, what do we have here boys.' Slowly Winry turned around. _OH MY GOD!_ Winry then Screamed.

So how was that? Hope you liked it. Review please!


End file.
